Question: $\dfrac{1}{12} + \dfrac{5}{12} = {?}$
Solution: ${\dfrac{1}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{5}{12}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 1}{12 \times 1}}$ ${\dfrac{5 \times 1}{12 \times 1}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{5}{12}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{1} + {5}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{6}{12}$